


Take the Jump and Don't Look Back

by Starships_and_Stopwatches



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a little cutie pie, Eren thinks Levi is the worst at first but he warms up to him, Horses, M/M, but he cares about Eren way too much, equestrian AU, hoppin on the bad tags wagon, levi is a sassy little thing, like this is not okay, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starships_and_Stopwatches/pseuds/Starships_and_Stopwatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a young equestrian in his sophomore year of college and is searching for a way to get back into competitive riding. As an attempt to get his foot in the door, he goes to tryouts at Smith Stables. After getting accepted into the stable's prestigious equestrian team, Eren must learn to accept his abilities and bring himself to his full potential. And deal with his seemingly relentless and cold-hearted trainer, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Jump and Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first attempt at a fic on this website, so let me know if any formatting is weird. Please comment to let me know what I can do better. Remember my motto, constructive criticism is the best criticism! Enjoy!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 

I groan at the sound of my alarm clock blaring on my bedside table. I search for the snooze button blindly with my hand, just as any college student would, trying to get a few more precious minutes of sleep. I finally give up and slam my hand down onto the alarm clock, hoping the wretched sound will stop. Thankfully, a moment after my hand slammed down onto the device, the noise ceased. “Thank God,” I whisper as I roll over onto my other side. I would have let myself drift back to sleep, if I had not recalled why I had set my alarm to such an outrageously early hour. My heart suddenly begins to pound as I remember what the day has in store.

 

 _This is it_ , I think, my mind now awake and racing. _This is the day I finally get back into the equestrian world_.

 

~~~~~~

 

I take a deep breath as I step out of my car. I had arrived at the barn, which was about thirty minutes away from my small city apartment. I close my car door, careful not to make too much noise, and approach the wide front entrance of the barn. My heartbeat quickens while the mixture excitement and nervousness for the day ahead races through my veins. Ever since I started college the year before, I have been itching to get back in the saddle. And this is finally my chance to do just that.

 

I look around, taking in my surroundings. The front of the barn is mostly brick, with a few windows situated higher up on what looks to be a second level. The inside is spacious and neat; the roof is high, the cross ties have recently been swept, and everything is in its place. _Impressive_. Beside the cross ties, there are two tack rooms, filled with saddles, bridles, and girths from wall to wall. There is a large arena seated in the middle of the barn, and numbered stalls line the sides of the barn (totaling forty in all). Looking around, I see no one. _Guess I got here too early_ , I think.

 

I look at my watch; it's only 10:29. I had left my apartment more than an hour before the tryout time, trying to account for traffic. But, on this particular day, there was barely any. Just my luck, I guess. And now, with about thirty minutes until tryouts would start, my mind is already racing with the possibilities of what could go wrong. Wonderful.

 

"Hello!" A loud yet cheery voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn and see a woman with dark hair and square-rimmed glasses grinning at me.

 

"H-hi," I say, surprised by her sudden appearance.

 

"You must be here for tryouts," the woman says. I nod slightly in response, still a little shocked by her abruptness. "Well, you're a bit early, but we might as well get you signed in. Right this way, please!" She turns on her heels and guides me to the tack room closest to the entrance. I follow her into the doorway, only to have a clipboard and pen shoved into my face.

 

"Just write down your name, age, and school. You can wait in here until tryouts begin. I'll be tacking up horses out here if you need anything," the lady says before turning to leave the room. "Oh! I almost forgot!" The lady turns back toward me and sticks her hand out. "My name's Hange. Zoë Hange, to be exact, but no one really calls me that."

 

I shake her hand almost reluctantly. Wow, this woman can really get in your face, I think, plastering a polite smile on my face. "My name's Eren Jaeger," I say. "It's nice to meet you." She smiles one last time before saying, "The others should be here soon. Good luck," and leaving.

 

This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
